


Movie Night

by Fortuna14



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, Sonny needs more friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuna14/pseuds/Fortuna14
Summary: Sonny has an open invitation to come for movie night.  So do the Hardy Boys.It just makes sense that they would all be there the same night.Nancy just hopes Sonny and Joe don't destroy her house.





	Movie Night

“Hey, Sonny.” Nancy greeted, opening the door wider to invite the, currently, green haired young man in.

“Hey.” Sonny echoed, his tone lacking the self-assured confidence he tended to try to project when dealing with new people, or situations, or people in general or _life_ in general.

Nancy smiled sadly at that, glad, at least, that he trusted her enough to not to put those shields up. She had been trying, even more so after her trip to Iceland, to get close to him, to be his friend. He needed friends, people that would care about him unconditionally, not despite his faults but because of them, and he didn’t have that, not even from his family. He had Jamila, sure, but she was more of a work friend, assistant, and minder, it was more or less her job to, if not keep him out of trouble, at least run damage control.

“There is someone I want you to meet, I think you two would like each other.” Nancy mentioned as Sonny put his shoes and coat in the closet.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he read that book of yours, and when I mentioned I knew you . . . Well, let’s just say he wanted to meet you himself. Hey, Frank, where did Joe go?” Nancy inquired after glancing around the living room, DVD and VHS cases were piled by the cupboard but there was no sign of the young man who had been going through them.

“He said he was going to check upstairs for more movies.” Frank answered rolling his eyes, from where he sat on the couch reading a book. “Apparently, he couldn’t find the film he was looking for.”

“Right.” Nancy answered with a sigh. “By the way, Frank, Sonny Joon. Sonny, Frank Hardy.”

“So, you’re Sonny Joon? I’ve heard about you from Nancy.”

“Same, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Right, so I want to get introductions out of the way before Ned and the girls get back from the store. Let’s go introduce you to Joe.” Nancy explains, grabbing Sonny’s elbow and leading him towards the stairs.

 

* * *

 

“Joe.” Nancy says when they find the young man in question, sitting in front of the coffee table in Nancy’s room, shuffling through maybe half a dozen movies.

“Hmm?” Joe hums, not looking up from the movies.

“What have I said about snooping through my room?”

“Umm . . . Not to do it when your home?”

“That’s . . . Close enough.” Nancy sighed. “And did you ever think I put those movies up here for a reason?”

“But these are all the good ones!” Joe wines, gesturing with the one in his hand, which Sonny noted was Men in Black 2.

“And we’ve already watched them all, multiple times.” Nancy retorts, not even bother to argue over the quality of the films.

“But these are all the good ones!” Joe repeated. “They’re classics.”

“I’m not going to win this argument, am I?” Nancy asked no one in particular. “At any rate, Sonny, this is Joe Hardy. Joe, Sonny Joon. I know I’ve mentioned him.”

“Sonny Joon? As in Are you Alien or Ali-Out?” At Nancy’s nod, Joe dropped the movie, before going up to Sonny. “This is an honor, I love your work. What got you interested in Space? Are you planning to write another book anytime soon? Will you sign my copy?”

Nancy just smiled as Joe continued to bombard Sonny with question after question, not giving the Alien enthusiast the chance to answer. Sonny honestly didn’t look like he knew how to respond to this, it made Nancy wonder how many people have ever actually shown an interest in his work or thoughts. Conspiracy theories or not, the things that Sonny truly believed were well thought out, and did make you wonder.

“Joe.” Nancy finally interrupts. “If you want him to answer you have to pause between questions.”

“Right, sorry.” Joe apologies sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” Sonny told him.

“I’ll let you boys chat, I think Ned and the girls just got back.” Nancy said noting Ned's car pulling into the driveway through the window, and excusing herself. “And don’t forget to pick out a movie.”

“So what got you interested in Space?”

“My Grandpa Jin, actually, he used to tell me these stories when I was a kid.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea? Leaving them together? I mean, from what you’ve said Joon is just as bad as Joe, if not worse.” Frank asks when Nancy comes back down the stairs.

“I think it will be good for them. Having someone who is interested in similar things and will take it just as serious as they do. I mean, you care for Joe and I care for both of them, but at times . . .” Nancy trails off, but knows Frank understands.

“We’re back!” Bess announces opening the door for Ned and George, who somehow ended up being the ones to carry the shopping bags. “I saw extra cars, where is that tall beautiful gift from the heavens?”

“Which one?” Nancy teased. “There’s one behind you and one next to me, for starters.”

“Nancy!” Bess wined.

“Joe and Sonny are upstairs talking about space.” Nancy relented, she was going to regret this, she just knew it.

Quick as light Bess started climbing up the stairs only to stop halfway up when she heard her cousin say her name.

“Bess. You can either drool over Sonny or have ice cream during the movie, you can’t have both.” George announces from the hallway leading to the kitchen. They were trying to make Sonny comfortable with them, Nancy had explained to them and George agreed, despite everything, that Sonny needed friends, and he likely really would get on well with Joe. Bess though, Bess had made Sonny nervous during that whole debacle with Pacific Run, now would likely not be any different. Hopefully this would help temper Bess. Hopefully.

“But . . . Ice cream.” Bess echoed.

It was during this commotion that Joe and Sonny exited Nancy’s room, Sonny carrying, what Nancy assumed was, the movie they had chosen. Bess spared a mournful glance at Sonny before shifting her gaze back to George.

“Ice Cream.” She answered with an air of finality.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, concerns, critiques?  
> Please and thank you.


End file.
